


Revenge Takes Practice

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Community: pornish_pixies, Crossdressing, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince and Greg work off some frustrations after following Draco's orders all day. Takes place during Half-Blood Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Takes Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pornish_pixies 2006 Fantasy Fest on LJ. Canon-compliant through DH.

Greg lumbered into the sixth-year dorm room, exchanging a glance with Vince as he tossed his bundle onto the bed.

Looking up from the weapon he was fashioning from a sock filled with knuts younger pupils had given him so that he'd "be their friend" (the difference to not being his friend was that he'd give "friends" a chance to run before he hit them), Vince snorted. "Better you than me," he said. "It was my turn to do it last week. Did you finally find out what His Highness is up to?"

Greg glanced nervously at the door. "No, I didn't, it's not our place to ask anyway. And don't call him that," he said. "He might hear you." He sank onto his bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's our friend." He said it more to convince himself than because he actually believed it. Since Potter had taunted Draco about his treatment of his "friends," Greg had started to doubt Draco's friendship more and more, though he'd never admit it, not even to Vince. He sighed and fell back against his pillow, screwing his eyes shut as he remembered that disembodied voice that had addressed him outside the Room of Requirement, making him feel somehow... _dirty_.

Vince gave Greg a long considering look. "Do you want to try it?" Vince asked, leaning back against the headboard of his own bed. "You know, what we were talking about. We have everything we need. You look like you need to work out some frustrations."

Greg squirmed uncomfortably at the question. "I don't know, Vince," he said. "It doesn't seem right."

Vince let out a groan of frustration as he jumped out of bed. "And doing everything he tells you to is? Stop being such a _girl_ ," he said. He smirked at Greg's wince and then reached under his pillow, pulling out a potions vial containing a familiar liquid. "Bottoms up." He downed the potion, making a face at the taste, and then gave himself an odd shake as the change began.

"Are you mad?" Greg said, hurrying to the door and warding it shut. "What if Draco sees you?" He remained with his back to Vince for a moment , reluctant to see the change, and then turned around and pressed himself against the door, looking Vince up and down - not Vince, Draco. Well, not Draco - Not-Draco. As he gazed at the muscular, _beautiful_ body, he felt a familiar ache deep in his abdomen, one he'd often been experiencing around Draco recently.

"Draco, the way you've always wanted him," Vince - Not-Draco - said, twirling around and then giving Greg an elegant bow. His eyes fixed on Greg, he approached, moving with unexpected litheness. He came to a stop in front of Greg, however, and cast his eyes down with an apparent modesty that was wholly uncharacteristic of Draco.

"I'm sorry, Gregory," Not-Draco said, pulling his lower lip into his mouth. "I've been so horrid to you. You'll have to punish me."

Greg stared at the other boy, his mouth falling open in shock.

"I... I... Sir," he said finally.

Not-Draco frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Sir," Greg said, his heard starting to pound in anticipation. "Call me 'sir'."

Not-Draco raised an eyebrow. "Very well, sir... I've been very naughty."

"Yes, you have," Greg said, glancing around the room. "I shall have to punish you." Rubbing his finger over his lower lip, he looked around the room for a moment, his face lighting up as he sighted the bundle on his bed. Summoning it, he opened it and removed a girl's dress from it, the one he wore when he kept guard outside the Room of Requirement.

"Here," he said. "Put this on."

He swallowed hard as he tried to gauge Not-Draco's - Vince's - reaction, his cock already achingly erect at the thought of what Draco would look like in the dress. Not-Draco stared at the dress for a moment, and then a sly smile curved his lips.

"Yes, _sir_ ," he purred, taking the dress. Moving away from Greg, he set it down on a chair and enlarged it to his size with his wand. Then he started to undress, tugging off the tie of Vince's overlarge robes and then unbuttoning the shirt slowly. He shrugged it off his shoulders to reveal the unblemished, well-toned skin underneath, eliciting an involuntary moan from Greg. Not-Draco smiled to himself at the sound and turned his back to Greg as he pushed Vince's trousers and pants over his slim hips, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and bent down to pick up the dress, wiggling his arse at Greg, whose breathing was quickly becoming ragged. Glancing back as he raised his arms over his head, Not-Draco gave him a coquettish look before letting the dress fall over his shoulders and down his back until it just barely covered the fine lines of his bum. When he was done, he turned to face Greg with downcast eyes.

Greg stared at the other boy for a moment and then opened his robes to reveal only y-fronts underneath since he hadn't bothered to dress again after changing back from his Polyjuiced form. His erection was straining against the cloth, and, to his mortification, he started to blush as he caught Not-Draco moistening his lips, his gaze fixed on Greg's hard cock from under long lashes.

Pulling up a chair, Greg sat down and patted his lap. "Co-" he rasped. He stopped and cleared his throat, continuing with a stronger, stern voice. "Come here."

Not-Draco hurried to comply, laying himself gingerly across Greg's lap. Greg bit back a gasp as he felt the other boy's erection - hidden by the skirt before - pressing against his thigh, hot and rigid again his own bare flesh. With trembling hands, he lifted the end of Not-Draco's skirt, pulling it up to reveal the other boy's arse. Greg stared at it for a long moment and then reached out to caress it, stroking his hand gently over the soft skin stretched over hard muscles. He slipped his fingers into the crevice between the cheeks, toying briefly with Not-Draco's opening as the other boy let out an inarticulate sound and ground against him. Nodding in satisfaction, Greg drew back his hand and then brought it down hard on the supple flesh.

"Ow!" Not-Draco cried, pressing himself hard against Greg's lap and his cock. Greg drew in a sharp breath at the tingling sensation that went through him and brought down his hand again. And again. And again. The other boy thrashed on his lap as Greg spanked him, sobbing and grinding and begging, driving his cock against Greg's leg with every movement and winding Greg up as well. Finally, Not-Draco let out a sudden, loud squeak and he went rigid as he started to come, spurting copiously all over Greg's thighs and y-fronts.

"Naughty!" Greg cried, smacking Not-Draco's bum hard. "Naughty, naughty." Not-Draco moaned in agreement and ground his softening cock against Greg's leg, and Greg breathed in heavily. "You must clean it up."

Not-Draco rolled off Greg's lap and stretched out his hand as if to summon his wand.

"No," Greg said breathlessly, his eyes falling to those lips that had so often said cruel and belittling things to him. "Use your tongue."

Not-Draco stopped short and looked at him for a long moment, and then he dropped to the floor at Greg's feet. Pushing the other boy's leg's apart, he looked up and met Greg's eyes as his tongue darted out and licked a muscular thigh. Greg's breath caught in his throat and he widened his legs to give Not-Draco access, his fingers digging into the seat of the chair as the other boy flicked his tongue across Greg's skin.

He made short work of his semen, meticulously cleaning it off Greg's thighs and then stopping as he considered Greg's y-fronts. "You're not done," Greg said breathlessly, willing, _needing_ the other boy to _touch_ him. Not-Draco looked up to meet his eyes and then leaned forward, almost in slow motion, to lick, lightly, just enough to remove the come, but not enough to actually _do_ anything to assuage the pressure building in Greg's loins.

Greg panted from the effort of waiting for Not-Draco to finish, of keeping control in the face of the pure want coursing through him. The other boy finished his task and then looked up slyly at Greg as he mouthed Greg's balls and cock through the thin cloth. Greg let out a strangled cry, pressing his hips towards Not-Draco's mouth before suddenly pushing the other boy away.

Hooking his fingers into his waistband, he pushed down his pants, raising his hips to roll them off, grunting as his prick snapped back to slap his stomach. He kicked off his pants and then crooked his finger at Not-Draco, who was staring at Greg's cock with hungry eyes. The other boy moved forward again, gazing at Greg's crotch intently.

When he was in reach, Greg grasped his erection and slapped both Not-Draco's cheeks with it. "Suck it," he commanded. "Suck my cock."

"God, yes, _please_ ," Not-Draco breathed. He looked up and met Greg's eyes. "Sir," he added in a slightly insolent tone. He leaned forward and licked the tip of like an ice cream cone, giving an erotic moan as he did so that made Greg's prick just _ache_. His fist tightened around his shaft as he fed his cock to Not-Draco, huffing as the wet heat of the other boy's mouth enveloped him.

Not-Draco hummed and took in as much of Greg's cock as he could, swallowing around it and then sliding up again, sucking on the tip as he teased the slit with his tongue. Greg watched Not-Draco work him over, surprised at the depth of Vince's skill. Shaking his head to push away anything thoughts that would destroy the illusion in his mind, he reached down and stroked the blond hair of the other boy. His fingers wound into Not-Draco's hair, using his grip to control the other boy's movements as he started to thrust his cock into Not-Draco's mouth mindlessly.

"Stop!" Greg cried hoarsely, pushing Not-Draco away as his balls started to tighten. As the other boy looked up at him disconcertedly, pursing his swollen, reddened lips into a pout, Greg let out a loud grown and started to shoot, pointing his cock at Not-Draco's face. The other boy screwed up his face in surprise and then opened his mouth, catching as much of Greg's semen as he could. When Greg was done, he fell back in his chair, panting as he watched Not-Draco lick his lips and then open his eyes, giving Greg a wide grin. He slid onto Greg's lap and pressed against Greg, leaning in until his come-drenched face was bare millimeters from Greg's, so close that Greg could smell himself on the other boy. Not-Draco smirked at him and then ducked his head, biting down on an earlobe and tugging.

"Next time I want you to fuck me with that huge cock of yours, Gregory," he purred. "You'd like that, hmm?

Greg shuddered

 _Next time..._

It wasn't the real thing, but it would do. For now.


End file.
